cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuichirou Kanzaki
ユウイチロウ |romaji = Kanzaki Yūichirō |image = |gender = Male |age = |birthday = |deck = Season 5: Shadow Paladin |friends = |enemies = |avatar = Season 5: Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon |anime appearance = G Episode 27 |manga appearance = |voiced by = Takehito Koyasu (Japanese) Josh Friesen (English) }} Yuichirou Kanzaki is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G and the main antagonist of Season 1 of Cardfight Vanguard G. He is the director of the United Sanctuary branch, and is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. Etymology His family name, Kanzaki is written with the kanji "神" (Kami), means god and "崎" (Saki), which means promontory. This probably reflects his behaviour who despise the weak, and his overwhelming power. His name, Yuichirou can mean many things depending on how it is written, but "Ichirou" usually means "first son", though the name is written in katakana, so it doesn't really have any meaning. Appearance He has light-purple toned long hair which is very messy and has a light blue shading in his eyes. He usually wears dark colored clothes (usually black and dark red). Personality Kanzaki despises the weak, even telling the ex-national champion Toyoyama that he "doesn't deserve to be called champion" after he shows a weak play on his standards. He puts victory above anything else. His ideals come from his obsessive desire to defeat a Gear Chronicle user who wielded a "God like unit" which he considered a miracle. He has shown interest in Chrono Shindou after learning he was the only person from Team TRY3 to defeat someone from Team Demise, stating that if he has power, they would eventually meet. History Anime In the anime, Kanzaki first appeared in G Episode 27: Yuichirou Kanzaki. He participated in the exhibition match with the ex-national champion of the Vanguard tournament; Toyoyama from Team Grace Gaia. Toyoyama at first appears to corner Kanzaki, putting him on 5 damage, even appearing to drive him to tears, until Kanzaki angrily declares that Toyoyama is too weak to call himself champion. He then performs Stride and manages to swiftly catch up with the cards he saved in his hand, even managing to increase it further to a point where Toyoyama cannot break through. He eventually defeats the champion with Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon. After his victory, he is asked to address the crowd, declaring that 'weakness is a sin' and that the weak should just leave, but not before saying he looks forward to seeing who manages to win. He is not seen again until Kouji Ibuki delivers a report to him regarding Team Demise's performance. There he learns about Chrono Shindou's victory over one of its members. He calls him 'the legend who will change the world' and says that if he has power, he looks forward to meeting him in the future. When the United Sanctuary Branch sponsors a Vanguard tournament, he is there to give a speech to the participants. His words however seems to be directed more towards the followers of the United Sanctuary in attendance, reiterating that weakness is a sin and promising a new future for the victorious. He then declares the start of the tournament with the opening words, 'Stand up, Vanguard!'. After hearing the members of Team TRY3, specifically Chrono, challenge the United Sanctuary's customs and beliefs, he accepts their challenge and uses a special version of the GIRS System to fight the members of Team TRY3 all at once. He rebuts their claims, claiming that strength lies in abandoning unnecessary emotions and feelings, such as the heart: a fact he learned after a moment when he lost to a mysterious fighter using Gear Chronicle in his youth. He then claims creating the "miracle card" he saw back then is his true goal. Before the day of Team Demise's Special Match with Team TRY3, Ibuki tells him that Kanzaki has been called to a meeting of the Branch Leaders. He allows Ibuki to deal with it, but then warns Ibuki that he knows that his right-hand man has an ulterior motive for staying by his side, but allows him to stay since he is strong. Ibuki then replies that he has also found the meaning of Kanzaki's existence, which is why he has stayed. He is also present on the day of the match, watching as Rin Hashima and Shouma Shinonome lose in succession. However, before the third match begins, Ibuki steals the miracle card, or Depend Card, and the matches are temporarily postponed. When Team TRY3 and Kamui Katsuragi break into the lab, he finds them along with a note Ibuki left behind, taunting him. He quickly laughs off the wrench in his plans, explaining about the Depend Card and how his use of the United Sanctuary Fighter's imagination to create it, since it is but a blank card when in the hands of someone without power. He then decides to let events happen naturally; since he knows who stole the Depend Card, he knows exactly where to find it. When the matches resume, as Chrono battles Taiyou, he remembers the opponent he lost to on that day used Gear Chronicle, just like Chrono. He then challenges the boy to a fight, which he accepts. During the clash, Kanzaki silently urges Chrono to show him a miracle, but as the fight progresses, nothing particularly extraordinary happens, save for fighting reasonably evenly with Kanzaki. Expressing his disgust, he Strides into the G-Unit he never needed to use in their previous fight, Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed, aiming to seal the game then and there. Chrono however defends against his attack, but leaves himself with no hand. Even so, Chrono finally shows Kanzaki the miracle he sought after, first drawing a Grade 3 to Stride into Chronodragon Nextage and finally revealing enough triggers to break through Kanzaki's defense, as well as dealing the final 2 damage needed to win. He remembers that his loss was just as miraculous as the mysterious fighter's, and finally, accepting that his ideals were beaten by Team TRY3's, announces that he intends to resign as Branch Chief. He then leaves, aiming to become strong enough to be worthy of claiming a miracle for himself. Deck Kanzaki uses a Shadow Paladin deck, with cards from G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon. His main vanguard is Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon. He seems to favor holding cards back early and generating hand advantage in the early game before suddenly finishing the opponent all at once with the options he conserves, utilizing powerful attackers such as Night Sky Eagle and his main G-Unit, Aurageyser Dragon. Kanzaki's deck is rebuilt, focusing on increasing his formation and his hand, as well as his final ace Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed. Gallery Kanzaki & Claret Sword Dragon.png|Kanzaki with Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Kanzaki Generation.png|Kanzaki in Generation! Battle Quote *JP: "You're so weak, it saddens me!" *EN: "Your weakness brings me to tears!" *JP: "Generation Zone, released! I am my own lord throughout heaven and earth! True power, come to me! Transcend!" *JP: "Weakness is a sin! The weak should go home! Only the strong can grab glory! I look forward to the victory of the noble warriors." *EN: "Liberating the Generation Zone! From a place beyond existence. Foolish Pride! True strength, flow into me! Transcend!" *EN: "Liberating the Generation Zone! From a place beyond existence. True strength is what I'm after! Transcend!" *EN: "From a place beyond existence. True strength, lay waste to the world! TRANSCEND!" Trivia *In the Japanese anime, he is the first character to say "Chōetsu", as opposed of "Stride Generation" during Stride. *In the English Dub of the Anime, the line "Transcend" was kept, and he was the first Character to use it instead of "Generation Stride" Category:Characters Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Males Category:Former Antagonists